


Insomnia?

by Tarn



Series: PT/R Drabbles [1]
Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Double Drabble, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarn/pseuds/Tarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prefect Tommy can't sleep. Rawhide has the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia?

**Author's Note:**

> First in an unnamed series of Buckaroo Banzai drabbles.

Insomnia?

Perfect Tommy was awake again. Not just awake, but awake awake. As in ‘it’s 3:32am and you’re in the garage tinkering with some piece of unnecessary, but crackerjack, jetcar modification’ awake. Insomnia was the word but Perfect Tommy never used that word because insomniacs weren’t perfect and Tommy was.

So while everyone else at the Banzai Institute called him that, he didn’t.

“Insomnia again, Perfect Tommy?”

He looked up from the part he was reassembling to find Rawhide leaning against the doorjamb with a half smile quirking his lips and his hat tipped far back on his head. Damn Stetson looked like it was about to fall off, but it wouldn’t. It never did.

“No.” He growled and returned his eyes to the part.

“Sure looks like insomnia.”

“But it’s not.”

“Too bad, cause I’ve got the perfect cure for insomnia.”

“And that is?”

“Fifth of bourbon and a blow job.” Rawhide said in that slow, sexy drawl that always curled deliciously around his eardrum and slid like smooth Kentucky whiskey down his spine to settle somewhere he was far too perfect to name. Felt good though.

Tommy looked up and returned the man’s grin. “That just might work.”


End file.
